


You Make Loving Fun

by crunchyclown



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Adam is probably scarred, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Brian May - Freeform, M/M, Oscars, Rimming, Roger Taylor - Freeform, dumb gay bitches that I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyclown/pseuds/crunchyclown
Summary: Brian just can’t keep his hands off of Roger at the Oscars, and Roger just has to take care of that problem.





	You Make Loving Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys uhhh I’m not super good at writing shit but take it or leave it we’ll see how it does (Title from a Fleetwood Mac song)

Roger was absolutely fucked. 

For the past hour, Brian had been rubbing his back. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, except, this time, they were at the bloody Oscars. The Oscars. And all he could think about was Brian’s hand on his back, making consistent, smooth circles below the curve of his spine. Almost on his ass. It was so tantalizingly slow, there was nothing more he wanted than that hand to move lower. The thought made him stifle a moan. 

Brian had definitely heard, and he innocently turned his head.“What’s wrong?” He smirked. 

_He bloody well knew what was wrong,_ Roger thought to himself. But he settled for choking out a “I’m fine” and continuing to try to ignore the tightness in his trousers. Some host said something that Roger was far too aroused to comprehend, and Brian moved his hand further south. This time, Roger had to cough to hide his slight whimper. Brian gave him a once-over, smiling knowingly and taking his hand off of Roger’s back. Roger almost whined at the loss of contact; though not especially sexual, the touch was just enough for him to feel the saccharine hold of lust overtake his body. 

Roger made a split second decision. “I’m going to the loo,” he announced, getting up and weaving his way around Brian, who gave him a look of utmost satisfaction. As Roger made his way to the toilets, he couldn’t stop thinking about Brian’s hand on his back below their seats. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he rushed to a stall and locked it, unzipping his trousers and wrapping his hand around his cock, bucking into his own touch. He heard the door of the bathroom open, and he stopped breathing for a split second. 

A knock on his stall door was all it took—he knew Brian had followed him– and he unlocked the stall, pulling Brian in with him, locking the door after him. 

Brian pushed their lips together furiously, and Roger relaxed into the familiar touch. Never mind that they were about to have sex in a bathroom at the fucking Oscars, nothing was ever scary with Brian. He felt Brian’s hands travelling lower to remove his trousers, and Roger pulled away to frantically unbutton his own shirt. He suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable; almost naked in a bathroom stall. It was almost like Brian could sense his insecurity, and as he gave Roger a once over, he whispered almost reverently: 

“Beautiful.” 

Leave it to Brian to make having sex in the toilets incredibly hot and special. As Brian kissed down his neck, Roger realized that the other was fully clothed. “Brian,” he whined. “Take your clothes off please, I’m the only one wearing nothing.”

Brian complied almost immediately, shrugging off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his pants and shirt. Brian went back to leaving little marks all over Roger’s neck, ones that the others would definitely notice when they came back. 

As Roger leaned into the touch, Brian slowly moved lower, kissing down his chest and stomach. Roger noticed a pensive look in Brian’s eyes, almost like he was considering something. Just as soon as it came, it went, and Brian’s long fingers gripped Roger’s hips firmly, turning him around so his arse was facing Brian’s face. 

“Can you bend over for me, love?” Brian asked, as cautious as ever, making sure Roger was okay with whatever they were doing. Roger obeyed almost at once, wondering what was to come. Then he felt it, and he keened loudly. Brian’s tongue, working its way between his tight ring of muscles. 

“Fuck,” He moaned breathily, “I-” Roger was at a loss for words as Brian’s tongue lapped at one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Brian knew every single way to make Roger forget his name, and as he flicked his tongue in an especially erotic way Roger practically howled. In an attempt to silence his cries, he stuffed his fist in his mouth. 

Just then, they heard the bathroom door open. “Brian? Roger?” Fuck. It was Adam. Brian stopped what he was doing, and Roger had to stifle his moan. “Yes?” Brian called back.

“Is everything okay?” Adam inquired. Roger was panicking, but luckily Brian made up a lie on the spot. “Yes, everything’ll be okay. Roger just had some bad seafood.” 

Roger sighed in relief at the believable lie. Adam tutted, “Oh poor Roger, I hope he’ll be okay. I’ll leave you guys to it, don’t get into too much trouble.” 

Brian waited a second, and after hearing the door close, he whispered to Roger. “You like that, don’t you? You like the thrill of anyone walking in on us, hearing you cry my name as you fuck yourself on my tongue?” 

Roger almost cried out, his neglected cock weeping as Brian buried his face between Roger’s ass cheeks again. Roger whined, and began to beg Brian for something, _anything._

 

“Please, Bri, I’ve been so good for you, please can I have one of your fingers, just one, please.” Though Roger couldn’t see Brian’s face, he imagined he was smirking. Brian took his hands off of Roger’s ass, and he heard some rustling around and the ripping noise of a packet of lube. 

“Since you’ve been so good for me all night, you’ll get what you want.” Brian grabbed Roger’s dick, stroking slowly as he inserted a lube-coated finger into his ass. Roger cried out, and after a minute began fucking himself on Brian’s finger, the sound of Brian’s hand on his precum-slick dick turning him on even more. Brian inserted another finger, causing Roger to emit a stronger moan, this time Brian’s name. 

“Brimi, please, I can’t hold on much longer.” Brian began scissoring his fingers, and Roger was so fucking aroused he couldn’t even speak. A third finger was added, and Roger was almost sobbing. 

“Please, Bri, I want you.” 

Brian finally relented, slicking his throbbing dick with lube, sliding himself into Roger until he was fully sheathed. They rested like that for a while, breathing heavily, relishing the feeling of being together. 

Roger couldn’t stand it any longer, he whimpered and said breathlessly, “Please move.” That’s all it took. Brian began to slide himself in and out of Roger, pace increasing until the slap of skin on skin could be heard echoing off of the tile walls. Roger and Brian’s moans mixed together, creating some sort of symphony of lust and pleasure. They continued like that for a few minutes, and Roger could feel his orgasm building in his stomach. 

“Bri,” He warned. “I’m going to come.” 

“Me too, love. Come for me, Roger.” 

Roger felt the release of orgasm shake his whole body, as spurts of hot cum coated the tiled wall. The aftershocks that wracked his body brought Brian to orgasm as well, and Roger swore there was nothing hotter than hearing Brian finally come with a shout of his name. 

They both were exhausted, however, they didn’t exactly think about that before coming into the bathroom to fuck each other senseless at the biggest awards show of the year. Brian grabbed a wad of toilet paper, cleaning Roger off and then himself, buttoning his trousers back up and putting his shirt and suit jacket back on. He did the same for Roger, kissing him gently once he had buttoned up the final button on his shirt.  
“That was,” Brian smiled, “Incredibly hot.” 

Roger chuckled tiredly, unlocking the stall door and heading to the sink to freshen up. He looked well fucked, and Brian’s hair was an absolute rat’s nest. He smiled to himself, facing Brian and fixing the mess of curls. 

“There.” he said, stepping back, satisfied with his work. “Good as new.”

Brian grinned, and they prepared to exit, brushing down their suits one last time and double checking in the mirror. As they exited, they heard Rami’s name being announced for best actor. 

“Well,” Brian said, “Perhaps we could have timed that better.”


End file.
